It Starts With A Dance
by Catreana
Summary: "Would you care to dance Miss Maka?" Kid could feel the beauty of her movements beneath his hand as it rested on the small of her back. He could feel her warmth seeping into his fingers and fought the urge to pull her closer. Too soon the song was over.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or anything of the sort, the rights belong to those other people... Otherwise please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>An amber colored liquid swirled in a crystalline glass as matching eyes scanned the small crowd from their elevated perch over the party. The boy's father had allowed him to host the party for the school to celebrate the death of the kishin Asura. The only problem was, he was bored out of his mind. Well, he shouldn't really be talking, the party had just started and most of the people had yet to arrive. He sighed and drank down the carbonated beverage, listening to Patti's cheerful squeal as she dance to the upbeat tune with her sister.<p>

Just as the squeal started to die out, a familiar voice called out his name from across the room.

"Kid!"

Maka came running towards him, waving a hand over her head as she smiled. She held Soul's hand in the other and was dragging him along for the ride as he looked scared, annoyed and surprised all at once.

She wore a black halter top dress that hugged her body until it reached her hips where it flowed easily just past her knees with every movement she made. The top part shimmered in the light, but Kid couldn't tell if it was the fabric or if there were beads to make it do so. Her hair was in its normal pigtails.

He smiled gave a small wave. He was just in his normal black and white uniform, figuring it was fancy enough.

Soul went simple as well and wore a white button up shirt with a crimson tie, a black jacket and matching slacks. When they finally pulled to a stop and Maka let his hand loose, he shoved them into his pockets and slouched slightly in a comfortable and relaxed position.

"Hello Maka, it's nice of you to make it. You as well Soul," Kid said with a smile, looking at each of them in turn.

"Of course Kid, there's no reason why we wouldn't come," Maka replied with a cheerful grin looking around.

"Looks like things are just picking up," Soul said, looking around as well.

"Yes, I'm afraid most of the guests have yet to arrive," Kid explained as he looked Maka over with keen eyes while her attention was adverted. Damn, did she look stunning. His eyes were back on their faces as the pair turned back around.

"Seems that includes Black*Star and Tsubaki, huh?" Maka was saying giving one last glance over the crowd for the weapon and meister.

"It seems so," Kid answered.

He opened his mouth and was about to note on Maka's appearance when another cry rose above the music.

"Maka! Soul!" Patti squealed as she tackled Maka in a hug. Soul had to jump back in order not to be slammed into as well as Liz came running up behind her sister.

"Okay sis, you need to calm down. We already saw them earlier today," Liz said.

"But it's a party! Have fun! Let's go dance!" She cried, grabbing Liz and Kid's hands and pulling them out onto the floor. The two looked at each other in shock before following the young weapon.

Maka smiled and grabbed Soul's hand to gently pull him onto the floor.

The five all danced, well most tried anyways, but it was hard for the demon gun pair when Kid was constantly trying to get them to dance in a symmetrical pattern. It wasn't working and Patti was enjoying annoying her meister. When Kid finally stomped off frustrated, the younger weapon cheerfully waved good-bye as Liz just rolled her eyes and went back to her dancing.

Soul and Maka moved to the beat, watching the scene and laughing, even as Kid stomped off. The scythe meister was pleased to seem him return after he had calmed down a bit.

Just as the song ended a loud call caused heads to turn.

"YAAAAAHOOOOO! No need to worry, the almighty Black*Star is here!"

Black*Star stood in the doorway, hands on his hips as he laughed.

Tsubaki only shook her head behind him. "Black*Star, this is a party, couldn't you behave for once?"

"I am behaving! This is the behavior of one who will surpass God!" he cried.

She sighed and looked up, waving as Kid, Maka and their weapons all walked over to greet them.

"Hey Black*Star, hey Tsubaki!" Maka said in her normal chipper tone as she gave them a small wave.

"Hey Maka! Wasn't that entrance great just now? That was definitely an entrance of one as big as me. And-"

Maka tuned him out and turned to the boy's weapon. "You look nice," she stated as she looked over the simple red dress the Tsubaki was wearing. It cut in at the waist, leaving the skin bare, two spaghetti straps over either shoulder held it up as it hung just past her ankles with slits half way up her calves on either side.

Tsubaki gave a shy smile, blushing a rosy shade of pink. "I should say the same for you Maka."

Maka smiled, "Thanks, so-"

The meister was cut off as the doors open and a certain purple haired magic cat strolled through the front door, not far from where the group had gathered.

Everybody looked in shock as she waved at the group with a happy grin. "Hi everybody!" She called.

"Who the hell invited her?" Soul asked, shooting a glare over in Kid's direction.

Kid struggled not to look offended. "This party was meant only for the students of the DWMA..." he explained, trying to protect his dignity.

"So not cool..." Soul muttered.

"Aw, come on you guys, everybody knows Bu-tan wouldn't miss a party! 'Specially with Scythey-boy~" The cat cooed as she slithered around Soul, causing him to tense.

The dress was on the edge of scandalous. It was of a silky looking material, a beautiful lavender, but skin tight and borderline transparent, only inches from reaching the middle of her thigh. Black outlined the top half which just so happened to be extremely low cut and hardly held in her overly large chest.

As Blair came around front and looked at him coyly, he froze and looked her over, feeling the two lines of warm red leak from his nostrils.

Oh Death, he knew what was coming next, there was no force in any world that existed to stop it.

"Maka...CHOP!" And so the heavy eight hundred page novel came careening down on the scythes head. He crumpled in a heap to the floor, whimpering slightly.

Kid watched in mild amusement, somehow avoiding a nosebleed himself. It always made him curious as to why she didn't just use a Maka-chop on the Kishin, sure that would have ended things quickly enough.

Meanwhile, Black*Star's laughter at Soul's misery could be heard echoing through the room.

Already in an agitated mood, Maka turned to the blue haired boy with a dark glare.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Black*Star joined Soul on the floor.

Kid had to chuckle at this as Tsubaki desperately tried to stop the blood flow and soothe her meister.

Blair had since slunk away to tease some of the other poor party goers.

Maka looked down at the two boys with satisfaction, the book now once again non-existent. She felt a soft tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Kid offering her his hand.

"Would you care to dance Miss Maka?" he asked politely as she noticed the music had slowed and people around them were coupling up to dance together.

Green eyes blinked at him in mild surprise before she glanced down at Soul.

Kid took her hand and swung her out onto the dance floor, leaving everyone back in their little group. Though the only ones paying attention were Liz and Patti. Tsubaki was too busy with Black*Star and the two boys were still melting in their pain.

"I won't take no for an answer," Kid said softly yet firmly as he took their clasped hands and raised them up as he snaked a arm around her waist and pulled her just inches from his own body.

She blushed slightly but it quickly disappeared as they began to move.

The scythe meister danced easily in her three-inch silver heels and Kid was in awe. She held the same elegance in her movements as she did when she was on the battle field. Only now she was more relaxed and at ease, her movements full of strength but far more gentler than when in the heat of battle. She was smiling and Kid could feel the beauty of her movements beneath his hand as it rested on the small of her back. He could feel her warmth seeping into his fingers and fought the urge to pull her closer. He looked into her shining moss green eyes as he smiled back.

"You're a wonderful dancer, Maka," he mentioned as they moved to the beat.

That familiar rose color touched her cheeks once more as she averted her eyes. "Yes, well, I wouldn't say wonderful," she answered, trying to be modest.

"Did you ever take lessons?" He asked.

She shook her head in response, "I just move with the music."

He smiled, he had watched plenty of videos on ballroom dancing among others. It was a secret pleasure of his, he enjoyed watching the symmetry in motion.

For the rest of the dance they were silent just enjoying each others company. Too soon the song was over and Kid hid his disappointment as he reluctantly let her go, keeping his arm around her and his hand in hers a beat longer than he really should have.

The song quickly changed to something more upbeat as the party moved into full swing, more guests moving onto the dance floor to ensure that it always stayed active.

When Maka returned to where the group was still gathered, Soul was no where to be found. She sighed and went to the complimentary food table and got a plate for herself and Soul before finding him in his normal spot on the balcony.

"It got too crowded, it just wasn't cool anymore," He answered before she even asked.

She smiled lightly and stood next to him, placing the small plate in front him as she set hers own down on the railing and leaned on the stone with her elbows, looking up at the night sky.

"Did you enjoy your dance?" The red eyed albino finally asked after a long moment of silence.

"What?" she asked, looking over at him as if she had just pulled out of a daydream.

"Your dance, with Kid, did you like it?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It was nice, he's a good dancer."

"Sure, you sure looked happy," he said, a step up from a growl.

"Are you jealous Soul?" Maka asked with laughter in her tone.

"Don't joke around tiny tits, cool guys don't get jealous," he said with a roll of his eyes.

She glared, her mouth pinching into a hard line at the nickname.

She turned back out towards the city. "Fine, maybe I'll just go dance with Kid again then!" she said, turning and leaving her food on the railing.

"Maka."

She heard Soul's calm and collected tone sound out her name behind her. She took a deep breath, calming down and relaxing before turning around to face him.

"What is it Soul?" she asked, not ready to be teased once more for her small chest as she was sure he would.

He only stood there, hands hidden in the pockets of his pants as he looked at her with that special half smile of his.

"You wanna dance?"

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it lovellies! I don't know really where this is going... I just really felt in the mood for writing fanfiction. Reviews would be awesome and very helpful, even pms would make you my friend for life. So...yeah, much cudos to my bestest friend Engraved_Angel for playing as my beta and helping me bounce ideas! Her stories are amazing as well, check them out!<strong>

**Oh, and I have pics of the girl's dresses if anyone is interested... just pm me.  
><strong>


End file.
